Penguin Tales: Volume 1
Penguin Tales: Volume 1 is an in-game book published by Snowball Press. It can be found in the Book Room's Book Shelf. The book features three stories written by users from the original Club Penguin. The three stories are called Pizza Parlor Panic, Comoica's Jetpack Adventure and The Legend of the Gold Puffle. Stories Pizza Parlor Panic by Orantango Main Cast *Cesar - The manager of the Pizza Parlor who feels bored when no penguins turn up to get some pizza. *Darsen - The waiter for Cesar, who is excited for the performances of the Penguin Band. *G-Billy - A member of the Penguin Band, who plays the drums, piano and the flute. *Franky - A member of the Penguin Band, who plays the acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the banjo. Script *Cesar waddled to the front of the Pizza Parlor. The Penguin Band was in town for a celebration, and it seemed to be all everyone was thinking about. *Today will be a slow day, the restaurant manager thought as he watched penguins of all colors wandering by. *Sighing, he entered the parlor and sat down at a table. *Darsen, the waiter came over to him. "Cesar, I was wondering if I could take a break? You know, not many penguins are coming." *Cesar waved his flipper toward the door. "Go ahead," he said. *Cesar knew that whenever the Penguin Band came into town few penguins ever bothered coming into the Pizza Parlor which he put so much work into. *Darsen took off his apron and thanked Cesar profusely. "Thank you! Thank you! I have always longed to see the Penguin Band!" *Darsen ran for the door. Cesar rolled his eyes. Bored, he went into the kitchen. After making at least 15 pounds of dough, he heard some penguins enter through the door. *"Now who could that be? Every penguin in town is at the concert, except me of course," the penguin wondered out loud. *Cesar went to greet the customers. To his surprise, he found G-Billy, Franky and the whole band standing in front of him. *"Hey man! We got somewhat lost on our way to the Night Club and Franky's stomach started growling," G-Billy said, laughing. *"A penguin must eat! Isn't that why we have the parlor?" Franky responded with a smirk. *Cesar still in shock, managed to say, "sadly enough, it seems all my fellow penguins have forgotten about eating! I haven't seen a penguin other than my waiter all afternoon." Cesar sat down on the edge of the stage, shaking his head. *Franky watched the manager. "Hey! I've gotten an idea," he said, and he jumped up on the stage, excitedly hopping around. *"We could perform here! That way we can eat, still have a show, and Cesar will get his business back." *"Ah, Franky. That's the smartest idea you've ever had! Our instruments are outside. Let's set up!" G-Billy ran outside, leaving Cesar sitting surprised. *Franky jumped off the stage and looked at Cesar. Don't just sit there. Get cooking! This place will be bustling soon. I'm going to let everyone know we're playing here!" *Cesar smiled. "Thank you so much, Franky!" He waddled as fast as his little flippers would carry him, and made a few simple cheese pizzas. He could hear the bell dinging every time the door opened. He looked over at the orders; they were piling up. He even got one order for 20 anchovies, five pieces of seaweed, 10 pieces of shrimp, cheese and hot sauce. *"I can't believe I let Darsen go," Cesar exclaimed. *After Cesar made over one hundred pizzas, the Penguin Band finished their last song. "Wow! What a show. It was a hit," G-Billy said with a smile. *"You know what the biggest hit was? Your pizzas, Cesar. Everyone loved them. But we've got to get going now, we're tired," Franky said, shaking Cesar flipper. *As they headed for the door, Cesar handed them the largest pizza he had ever made. *"Until next time," Franky called over his shoulder as they exited. *"What a day! I got to meet the Penguin Band and I made my best pizzas ever," Cesar said, sitting down with a sizzling slice for himself. *Just then, in walked in Darsen looking frustrated. "Man, just as I got to the Night Club, I found out the band wasn't there! Too bad, I guess. But I bet my day was better than yours, huh Cesar?" Darsen said, taking a seat next to Cesar. *Cesar simply smiled smiled slyly. *"Probably." The End Comoica's Jetpack Adventure by Comoica Main Cast *Comoica - The main character, who goes on an exciting adventure with a jetpack. *Rockhopper - An adventurous pirate, who sails across the severn seas with his boat, The Migrator. *Yarr - Rockhopper's red puffle. *Comoica's puffles Script *It was a beautiful day in Club Penguin. The sun was shining, and a light breeze was blowing. It was a perfect day to strap on a Jet Pack and fly. *Comoica said goodbye to her puffles, locked the door, and headed for the Beacon. She loved the fresh air and the smell of salt from the sea. *Before she took off she looked out the telescope. "It's the Migrator! Rockhopper's coming!" she shouted with delight. *Suddenly, a great idea came to her. When she started to fly, Comoica didn't go east, the way she usually did, but west instead. She flew straight over the Beacon toward the ship! *"Yahoo!" she cried. *She sang as she flew. "I'm flying over the seven seas, to meet Rockhopper and Yarr, on a Jet Pack soaring with the breeze, and I want a candy bar." She giggled to herself. She had never been good at making up songs, especially ones that rhymed. *After 15 minutes or so, she realized some problems with her plan. *First, the ship was further away than it seemed. Second, she was going against the wind; it slowed her down and blew her off track. Last but certainly not least there weren't any fuel tanks on this route. **She could already see the flashing red light indicating her fuel was very low. The Jet Pack would be empty in 10, 9, 8, 7.... She fell for a moment and then put on an extra tank. The Beacon seemed far away, but the boat was further. "Maybe I should turn back," she thought, *Suddenly, the deepest loudest and scariest, yet most beautiful sound she had eve heard echoed all around her. She looked at the water. There was nothing there. *Puzzled, she flew a little lower. "Who's there?" Comoica asked, her voice trembling a little. *She was afraid to get close to the water. Whatever made the sound could be dangerous. *Then she heard it again. It was softer this time, but much deeper. "What in the world was down there?" she wondered. *Finally, curiosity got the better of her. She was about to touch the water when a huge shape leaped up at her. *She screamed and shot up. It looked like a whale to her. *Comoica got closer to look at its mouth, and there weren't any teeth. She sighed with relief. *"It's only a Baleen whale. It won't hurt me," she said and she continued on her way. *By now the ocean winds had picked up, and it was very hard to fly. Comoica was tossed in loops and thrown up and down and up again. *Imagine being in a sled, racing down Ridge Run at top speed and not being able to control your sled, multiply that by about twenty, and you get some idea of what Comoica was doing. *On top of it all, her fuel was getting low again. She turned it off. It wasn't helping her get anywhere anyway. *Right then, she spotted The Migrator and it was much closer. Before she knew it, the ship was right under her flippers. The only problem was landing. *Yarr appeared and bounced up the sails. He hardly seemed to mind the wind at all. He gave Comoica a big grin and a little jump as if to say, "Ahoy there, matey! Welcome aboard the Migrator!" *Comoica laughed and grabbed onto one of the masts. The bright red puffle led her down. When she reached the deck Rockhopper greeted her, "Ahoy! What brings ye here?" *So she told him the whole story. *"Argh ye be a fast traveler," he said. "I won't be pullin' into port at Club Penguin until the day after tomorrow. Are your Jet Packs all out of fuel?" he asked. *"Almost. Do you have any extra fuel?" she asked. *Unfortunately she was out of luck. But Rockhopper's alternative delighted her. "Ye just have to sail back with me." *In her excitement she suddenly grew concerned. "What about my puffles? They could starve!" *"I can take care of that," said Rockhopper with a wink. "YARR!" he bellowed. *A half hour later, she spotted her puffles approaching the ship. The black one was in its fire ball, the green one had its propeller hat on, the purple puffle was floating in a HUGE bubble, the pink one was waving its jump rope around its head so fast it was like a propeller, and the red puffle had its helmet on. Comoica guessed he had cannonballed all the way. The little blue puffle was on its ball floating on the waves. The green puffle swooped down and picked it up, and they all arrived on deck. *Comoica introduced each one of them to Rockhopper. They bounced over to Yarr, who started to teach them how to climb masts. *They set sail full speed back to Club Penguin. *Comoica has never forgotten her wildest Jet Pack Adventure and how she met Rockhopper. The End The Legend of the Gold Puffle by Icmer Main Cast *Icmer - A shocked penguin, who knows what is going on. *Penguin Publisher - A small, chubby penguin who is a publisher for the Club Penguin Times. *Miner Penguin - A curious miner who found what seemed to be a golden puffle. *The Gold Puffle Script *One fine, snowy day in Club Penguin a penguin was mining for gold. He carried a chisel in his left flipper and a hammer in his right flipper. He was chipping away at the rock with the chisel when he saw a furry, yellow object scurry by. *"Eureka!" he shouted. "It looked a lot like a gold puffle," he thought to himself and quickly made a decision to find someone to tell about it. *The next day The Penguin Times joined him in the mine. The headline for the top story was "Gold Puffle Discovered In Local Mine." *A penguin named Icmer took one look at the story and jumped. He was shocked, but knew exactly what was going on. *He ran straight to The Penguin Times. He saw a small, chubby penguin sitting at a desk with words on it. The words read: The Penguin Times Publisher: Do Not Disturb. *He walked up to the publisher penguin and said, "excuse me, but..." he was interrupted by the publisher before he could finish. "Read the words," the chubby penguin said. *"But sir, this is important!" Icmer said. *"Read my lips: scram!" the penguin said. Icmer was very impatient so he shouted straight in the publisher's face. "My pet has been found in a mine and now everyone thinks he's some sort of ancient gold puffle!" *"Woah!" screamed the publisher. "You don't have to shout." *"Well it just seemed like a good idea because you would not listen to me when I used my inside voice," Icmer explained. *The publisher ignored Icmer's comment and continued, "you were saying something about a puffle?" *"This is what happened. It was a lovely Sunday morning. I got up to feed my puffle, when I saw some yellow paint I bought had tipped over onto my pet. I didn't have enough money to bathe him so I thought I would take him for a walk to the pool to wash the paint off. *"But as soon as I took him outside, he broke free from his leash and starting digging a hole in the snow. I tried to stop him, but by the time I got to the spot he was digging, he had disappeared in the snow. *"You're concerned about this?" asked the publisher, rather disinterested. *"Well of course I am," replied Icmer. *"Hmph... it's in the cage over there," the publisher barked. Icmer walked over to his puffle, who was shaking with fear. *"You're going to make me a very famous penguin," he said as he opened the cage and picked up his pet. *The gold puffle settled down right away. happy to be with its owner again. *And so, since that day, Icmer has been soaking his puffle in yellow paint. As he does it, he thinks how silly he was to want to wash the yellow paint off his puffle in the first place. *He couldn't imagine his puffle any other way. The End Category:Penguin Tales